JOURNEY to ABZÛ (Crossover Fan-Fiction)
by Shapeshift
Summary: This Cross-over is about the Games JOURNEY and ABZÛ encountering each other. (It's not actually about Eternal Eden- I just couldn't find the Category ABZÛ in there. I chose Eternal Eden because ABZÛ is all about under the sea, which is close to an Eternal Eden. Sorry to disappoint you Eternal Eden fans...)


**Hi everyone! This is going to be my** **first** **Fan Fiction, and I'm really excited! (reminder:** _ **if you haven't played either JOURNEY or ABZU, I encourage you to do so because they are both so**_ _ **amazingly**_ _**beautiful. Also, the reason why I'm writing this crossover Fan Fiction is because of how much the two games relate. It's Amazing**_ **!)**

 **Since this is my first Fan Fiction, I'm open for suggestions, comments, and opinions! I value your support and kindness! (** _ **I do not own JOURNEY or ABZU**_ **.)**

 **(** _ **WARNING**_ **!** THIS FAN-FICTION CONTAINS _GAME_ _SPOILERS_ **)**

 **Enjoy this** _ **amazing**_ **Crossover.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **:** **A new Journey…**

 **[** _The story takes place with the red robed figure, who was seated atop a mountain in the heavenly cloud area- real close to his goal._ **]**

 **. . .**

"Music…"

 **. . .**

"Beautiful, inspiring music…"

 **. . .**

. . . It was a satisfying moment for the robed figure. It seemed like the day flew right past him as he traveled a long, tiring way to finally make it up here. He was happy he made it past the challenges before him. One could use a break from the scalding heat, ribbon-eating stone dragons, and scarf freezing winds for one day. The robed figure sighed out a musical note.

"A wonderful life I lead… a life of forever odyssey. Beautiful music constantly surrounds me… ah the beautiful music. There's no rush towards the goal when one could enjoy such scenery." The cloaked figure chuckled. His enjoyment however unexpectedly ended as a thought reached his mind.

"Ah, but the victory I won shall not last. No, pretty soon I'll have to continue towards my goal. The mountain of heavenly light indeed does wait for me… and my journey will soon begin all over again." The robed figure gazed up at the mountain of light. It's majesty was unmatched and it's beauty was awe inspiring. Animated red ribbons gleefully soared around its base, and the waterfalls pounded gracefully upon the snowy rocks. The red robed figure sighed. "It's time."

Slowly he sat up, letting the wind play with his long silky scarf. He leaped off his meditation spot, and started gliding towards the mountain of light...

As the robed figure flew, more thoughts came pounding in his head. What was the purpose of his journey? Was there more out there? Would something new ever happen to him, and so on. Then, out of the blue, the red figure saw a flash of white in the distance. Just out of curiosity, he flew closer (singing to the ribbons along the way to recharge his scarf). He found out that the flash of white was actually another robed figure- a white one. He knew the abilities of the white cloak, because he had worn it before. He knew that it could grant you infinite flying power, and it could recharge on its own without the need of animated ribbons. He felt a wave of happiness pass over him as he flew closer. Perhaps he could travel with this new robed figure to the heavenly mountain, and it wouldn't be so… 'expected.'

The red robed figure sang out a long, beautiful chirp note. This caused the white robed figure to pause and turn his way. The red robed figure smiled as he flew closer and closer to the stranger. However- before his feet could even touch the snow- the white robe sat down in a meditation pose. The red robed figure could only guess what was gonna happen next, and it frustrated him.

Just as expected, the white robed figure disappeared. Its white remains flew off- gone with the wind. The red robed figure frowned, and chirped out a sad note. "Maybe the stranger had to do something important…" A voice inside him doubted it. With a sigh of defeat, the red robed figure continued his way towards the mountain…

. . .

Absolute silence…

. . .

No music, just blinding light in front of him. . .

. . .

The red robed figure was on the doorstep of his goal. The pathway of light blazed in front of him. Just a few more steps and he'd complete his journey.

… but then again… his journey would never be fully complete.

"Is this all there is to my journey?" the red robed figure asked the light. "I've completed every mystery and secret there is to know that needs to be known. What more do you want from me?" . . . The light in front of him remained silent…

". . . I guess it is so. You want me to continue my Journey because that's the role of this life… but how is this all? There must be more." . . . The light still remained silent…

". . . If you can hear my thoughts, I'd like to ask for something no one has ever asked for… I'd like to wish for something that's never been wished before… I'd like to do something no soul has ever done before…" The robed figure took his steps into the white light- letting it embrace his soul. . . and his final words.

". . . I wish to go… on a new Journey. . ."

Just like that, a pound erupted from the earth- like the mountain indeed heard the red robed figure's final thoughts. The light streaming from the mountain turned into a white volcanic eruption. The ribbon creatures all around flew away in a panic- and the remaining robed figures around the mountain gawked at it wondering what the heck was going on. An unexpected light flew from the mountain's top, and it illuminated not yellow- but a bluish-white color. The unique star contained the red robed-figure's resting soul as it soared across the horizon towards the beginning… but, the white star turned off course. It took an unexpected route, sailing farther and farther away from the beginning point, into the night.

The red robed figure's soul was oblivious to the happenings around him. As his star glided farther and farther into the night, the moon revealed an astonishing sight in the distance… a sea.

[ **Meanwhile…]**

 _It was quiet as the ocean waves softly rocked the creatures resting in its depths. Seated on top of a stone statue slightly jutting above those waves, a black and yellow diver calmly meditated. It was so relaxing to let the music of the ocean wash away your thoughts…_

… _A bright blazing light came into view of the unknown diver. Startled, it glanced upwards to stare at the bluish-white star soar across the night sky. The Diver was amazed at the enchanting view, and immediately leaped off the statue, dove in the water, and started swimming after the flying star..._

* * *

 **Oooh… What's going to happen next?**

 **Stay tuned for more JOURNEY and ABZÛ Crossover! :)**


End file.
